SGCowboys
by yummyjellybean
Summary: SG-1 are on a routine mission when they come across a simple town with advanced technology. What will happen when the military team meet some rather cautious and shady space cowboys?
1. Just Another Mission

**Chapter 1**

Daniel ran into the gate room just in time to catch up with the team. "So you were planning on joining us," Jack said as he marched the team forward, up the ramp and towards the gate, not looking at Daniel as he joined the line. "I had some work I had to finish and I.. I lost track of time," explained Daniel, fumbling with his helmet clip, not appreciating Jack's sarcasm. Teal'c, Carter, Jack and Daniel all stepped through the event horizon and left the earth in an instant.

Stumbling slightly as he stepped through the gate Jack regained his balance and looked around, squinting he took out his sunglasses. The team were heavily geared up and the sun was scorching, "What have we got Daniel?" asked Jack impatiently.

"I'm not sure," said Daniel looking slightly confused.

"What is wrong Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c following Daniel's eye line, he looked at the floor.

"Er. Well… On the floor. It's.."

"Get to the point!" said Jack, muttering impatiently.

"There's tyre marks, Sir," Carter inputted, looking at the floor, surveying the tracks, "I'd say a large vehicle carrying a fair bit of weight. We're talking metal in structure, these tracks aren't anything you could get from a wooden cart. And the tread is a similar design to the rubber tyres we have back on Earth. This,"

"This could well be a highly developed race, with advanced technology," Daniel interjected, he looked flabbergasted and impressed at the same time.

"You're doing that face, where you've found something you find interesting," Jack squinted at Daniel, "Probably worth checking out then." Jack marched straight through the dirt and tracks that Daniel was looking at like the archaeological find of the century. Daniel followed rolling his eyes. SG-1 wandered along the dirt road. As they came over the hill they came upon a town down the other side. Jack surveyed it with caution. "Looks peaceful enough, but let's keep out wits about us, shall we people." He looked at Daniel particularly, his eyes gesturing to his gun. Daniel sighed and looked to the town instead.

They walked down into the town, all standing out like sore thumbs. "This doesn't make sense," Daniel stated looking around, his brow creased.

"Care to explain?" asked Jack, not taking his eyes off the people they passed, hand resting on his P-90.

"The technology is advanced and even might be further on than some of our own. But the buildings, the clothes they wear. It all looks like it's from late Colonial times. Basically… the Wild West." Daniel continued to muse on his thoughts.

Jack started walking slower and got a better grip on his gun, "Well hold on to your hat cowboy, 'cos they don't look friendly," Jack squinted ahead. Men on horses were rounding up some other, rather better dressed, civilians. The civilians were armed but didn't look like they were looking for a fight. Three men and one woman. Jack accessed the situation and screwed up his face. "Aww hell, I really didn't want to have to get involved in stuff like this. Just once." He took and deep breath and after standing for a moment signalled SG-1 forward. The team crouched slightly in their stance, stepping lightly and quickly to surround some portion of the men on horses, though this was probably going to be ineffectual.

"Now their ain't no need for this, so why don't y'all just turn round and be on your way," suggested one of the men.

"I think that'd be a _really _good idea," said Jack stepping forward slightly and pointing his gun at one of the men on horses. At that moment all the mounts turned and Jack raised his eyebrows mockingly. The six mounts and their horses, seeing they were outnumbered, all turned and filtered out, riding fast through the way SG-1 had just come. All attention was now on the interestingly dressed gentlemen, and lady, now standing before them, though the feeling on attire was predominantly mutual.

"Um… How about some er, introductions," suggested Daniel, forcing a half-hearted smile, trying to diffuse the situation. "I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill," he said gesturing as he went, "Captain Samantha Carter. And this is, er… Teal'c…" he forced another smile, aware that Teal'c might seem some what odd to them. Teal'c bowed his head. The man who had been trying to diffuse the previous situation continued looking them up and down, his eyes were now flitting from Daniel to Jack, sizing them up. After a few moments silence and enough time for Jack to take off his cap and scratch his head impatiently, the man spoke. "Names Mal, this is Jayne," he nodded to the respective people, "Zoe and that's our doctor." He tilted his head, still taking his time to evaluate who was standing before him. "Now if you don't mind, we'd best be on our way," said Mal, smiling broadly and turning his back, beckoning his companions.

"Hold on," yelled Daniel as the group jumped into their craft, which had not been noticed before. Daniel and Carter's eyes both widened at the craft. It was a vehicle of some kind, but it hovered at least four foot off the ground. Mal screwed up his face, looking behind them at the town they really should be leaving. Finally Daniel gathered himself, "we're travellers, peaceful explorers," Daniel explained.

"Ain't no such thing as a peaceful person. Hell I got a Sheppard on board my ship who's had his share of dirt," retorted Mal, wishing to end the conversation soon.

"Okay," said Daniel, forming his next question carefully. "Well um… So you have a ship!" Daniel exclaimed, like he had just realised something extraordinary, "We like to learn about the cultures we come across, maybe you could show us your technology," Daniel looked hopefully at Mal's face.

Mal was the only one who hadn't sat down yet in his craft. He stood for a few more moments, contemplating the people before him. "Well don't seem right that you got us out of trouble and we leave ya in the dirt. You can come see my ship and we'll give you a bite to eat, though I warn you that their ain't much worth eatin' out in this part of the 'verse. But if I get even a hint of trouble from any of you, I will be down on you like a ton of bricks."

Jack believed him. "We'll keep peace, if you do. Or should I say something else. We'll keep off our triggers anyhow." The woman, Zoe, lowered the craft so they could climb in. The craft lowered further still when Teal'c climbed aboard. Jack turned to him, "you've gotta lay off the burgers there T." After a few moments they were in motion, taking off at speed, a few feet from the ground, heading towards the horizon.


	2. The Cargo Bay's Crowded

**Chapter 2**

**The Cargo Bay's Crowded**

SG-1 sweltered under the sun as they swooped across the dirt terrain in the hover craft. Jack and Mal eyed each other, both slyly and similarly cautious of their new companions (though that probably isn't the term Mal would use). Everyone was keeping a cautious eye on everyone else, though Daniel seemed most at ease, scouring the horizon for possible points of interest. Then there it was. Basking in all it's beauty; Serenity.

"She's Firefly class," said Mal "You won't find anything as shiny as my here Serenity," he said as they walked aboard Serenity.

As the crew returned from their endeavour Kaylee skipped into the cargo bay. "Simon can you…" she stopped wide eyed at the sight of their accompaniment. She had brown hair that was tied into two loose buns and she had her overalls hanging around her waist and her arms were covered with grease. "Who're your friends Cap'n?" she said smiling at him.

SG-1 greeted her, Teal'c nodded to her.

"Just some folk we picked up on our way," said Mal giving her a pleading and cautionary look, "get back to work, that engine ain't gonna run itself."

Kaylee returned a mocking smile to Mal as she walked towards them, "I was just coming to get the doc' cos I got my arm a fraction," as she started to pull Simon away she turned her arm to show them. As she passed Teal'c her pace slowed and she looked at him in awe.

Mal closed his eyes and sighed, "git then," he shook his head after them, "and be more careful, can't have my mechanic lose an arm now, can I?"

Kaylee gazed at the team, she smiled as she and Simon left the bay.

Jayne didn't take his eyes off Teal'c from the hover craft all the way to the mess hall. "Put your toys away Jayne," said Mal in warning but light tone, he laughed loudly afterwards. Jack smiled and looked around.

"Quite a place you got here," he said admiring. "Maybe you and… Jayne could take myself and Teal'c down to your cargo bay and show us what your packing, while the others," Jack gave Daniel a knowing smile, "can get more acquainted."

Mal looked at him and thought for a moment, a contemplative look about him. "Sounds fair. Zoe can you tell the Sheppard and Rive…" he smiled at the guests, "tell him we got more company for supper." He strode to the intercom, "Wash, what's our status?"

Some heavy Chinese came down the intercom, Daniel flinched and looked uncomfortable, Jack shrugged his shoulders at him and gave him a warning look.

"It's not looking good sir, I think we're gonna be stuck on this rock a while longer."

Carter pitched in at this point "Do you need some mechanical help? I mean I'm a.. a scientist. But if I can be of help, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand." Mal looked at her amazed and Jack cocked an eyebrow. Mal nodded to Zoe and she led Carter down to the engine room.

"I don't want any getting down and dirty Captain, we've got a check in to keep," Jack called after her as she followed Zoe.

"I'll go too," said Daniel hurrying after them, he wanted to get a better look around.

"We're doin' what we can," said Mal over the intercom to Wash. Left in the room now was Jack, Teal'c and Mal. "Well," said Mal, he looked at Jack and puzzled again at the sight of Teal'c. "Weapons?" Mal asked to the point. "Yeah!" said Jack enthusiastically smiling. They walked out into the corridor and down into the cargo bay.

Jayne was showing Jack his pride and joy, Vera, and telling him about the perfectly fair trade he tried to do with Mal, when one of the shuttle doors opened.

"Ah gentlemen this is our Companion, Inara," he smiled broadly at her.

"Fellow business men," she asked giving Mal a knowing look.

"We're from out of town… Jack", he said holding out his hand assuming he had sparked interest. She looked at him, gave a small mocking smile, then walked past him. Teal'c nodded to her, she returned the gesture and continued towards the medical bay.

"Don't you be worrying, she was high and mighty long before you came," Mal said smiling broadly.

To everyone's surprise Teal'c spoke next, "You tried to trade your weapon for his wife, is this a regular occurance in your culture?"

They were soon interrupted by Sheppard, "the meal is served."

Upon entering the dining room, everyone was now present. The crew of Serenity looked less at ease, even on their own ship, than SG-1. Mal encouraged everyone to dig in.

"Everything's fixed Cap'n, Sam's a genius," Kaylee piped up.

"It was a joint effort really," said Sam trying not to take all the credit. Kaylee grinned at her new found friend.

Everyone continued eating, amidst the chatter about the land where SG-1 had come from River was keeping a close eye on Teal'c. "He conceals something dark," she said, she got up now and moved towards him, hand outstretched. Everyone stopped frozen. "There's another life."

Mal leapt forward at this point and grabbed her arm, "Simon, hows about you take your sister down to the medical bay," he gave Simon a warning look as he nudged a fascinated River towards him. "It's the thin air around here, can make her get a bit strange," Mal smiled broadly and returned to his plate.

"Well perhaps Sam and I could go down to the medical bay with them," said Daniel hopefully, "If it's not too much of an intrusion, we'd really like to see what kind of medicines you are using."

Wash was suddenly uneasy and Jayne had a hand to his side. Zoe and Mal's expressions didn't change, though they were suddenly struck with the thought of why SG-1 might be there. Mal contemplated for a moment. "I don't think we'll be having time for any of that," said Mal, a polite smile on his face. "It'd be best for everyone if you and your team went on your way now."

Jack was aware of the change in mood and beckoned his team, "Yeah, we'd best be going anyway, we've got that check in to keep," he said, not taking his eyes off Mal, trying to decipher what had just happened here. Carter and Daniel headed down into the cargo bay confused.

When they were all in the cargo bay Mal went to the control panel and opened the doors into the air lock. "Now!" he yelled. In a moment Jayne, Zoe, Mal and Sheppard all had multiple guns on SG-1. Jack and Teal'c were quick enough to raise their guns too but, it was futile, this wasn't their turf. The rest stood confused.

"Now would be a good time to drop your weapons Colonel." Mal's commanding tone and raging eyes told Jack this gun fight wasn't going to be successful. Jack and Mal's eyes were locked, both evaluating the other, both unwilling to lose and both disinclined to get their men shot.

"Do what he says," Jack ordered his team.

"Sir?" Carter said disbelieving.

"Do it," Jack replied.


	3. Musings and Misunderstandings

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**Musings and Misunderstandings  
><strong>  
>"Now we're unarmed, why don't we talk about this?" implored Jack.<p>

"We came in peace, we're.. we're not here to harm anyway, we're explorers" Daniel urged.

"I'd suggest you be quiet. Now back up, against the door," Mal instructed, his face stale with anger.

Jack's eyes squinted, he saw no other way out of this, they would have to bide their time and think of a plan. Once SG-1 was backing towards the doors Mal closed the air lock doors and considered what to do next.

"I want someone watching them at all times. Sheppard you watch 'em first." Mal's eyes were wild.

Once the crew of Serenity were all assembled, apart from Sheppard Book, discussion began.

"Okay, we got a problem," Wash said, stating the obvious.

"What's the problem?" Kaylee inputted, clearly confused, "I thought they were coming to look round the ship?"

"Somethin' isn't right," Mal said, "they don't talk like nothing I've heard from around these parts."

Zoe was also at a loss, "I don't recognise the designs of their uniform, it's not alliance, it's not independent… I say they're bounty hunters."

"Assassins?" Wash said incredulously, "why are there four of them? We should jump ship now before they look in our draws and don't like what they see,"

Zoe turned to Wash and raised an eyebrow with a cruel smile, he smiled nervously and sheepishly touched her arm.

Jayne pitched in his ludicrous evaluation next, "I don't like 'em. That big guy, with the gold tattoo, we can't trust him," Jayne was evidently unhappy with their new dilemma.

"Oh gee, is Jayne scared of the big scary man?" Wash added mockingly, but taking a small step towards Zoe for protection.

"I'm not scared!" said Jayne, taken aback by this insinuation, "He just kept giving us all funny looks," Jayne now came to his conclusion, "He didn't blink once." Jayne gave Wash a serious look here, like this proved, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Teal'c was definitely going to cause trouble.

Mal looked at Simon and River now, "Until they are off Serenity, you need keep a watchful eye on that sister of yours. Don't be going in the cargo bay for anything'," Mal insisted, a stern look about him. "Okay, we need answers. Wash, get us out of here, I don't want them gettin' any ideas about openin' our front door."

Wash agreed with a forced smile, and hurried up the stairs to the bridge.

"Zoe, Jayne, let's go talk to our new friends. Rest of ye, stay out of trouble, ye hear me."

Mal, Zoe and Jayne armed themselves, positioned in front of the doors. Sheppard opened the air lock and the questions began.

"Really can't we do anything without violence?" Jack asked disbelieving, his arms outstretched in a pleading gesture, though he wasn't expecting much response.

"Where'd you come from?" Mal asked matter-of-factly.

"Earth," Daniel replied quickly, clearly not liking the confrontation.

An extremely confused look crossed Jayne's face.

"Don't mess with me, I am not in the messin' mood," Mal assured Daniel who was taken aback at this point.

"It's the truth!" said Daniel, looking around Serenity's crew members, as if trying to read on their faces why they didn't believe them.

"We came through the… large ring, back on the planet," Carter explained.

Zoe and Mal exchanged a silent look, neither knowing what SG-1 was referring to.

"It's a-a portal between planets. We travelled from Earth, _using _this device," Carter looked hopeful that they would understand.

Mal was not convinced. "Earth That Was… Well it was. It ain't even in this solar system. So don't be tellin' me no lies."

"Now hold on a second," Jack said abruptly, "Are you telling me that Earth," he turned to give Carter a sceptical and questioning look, "is no longer there?"

Everyone was baffled now, but Serenity's crew, who weren't as used to this recurring situation as SG-1, weren't letting their guard down.

"Did you say… we're in a different solar system?" Daniel asked, Carter's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Course we are," said Mal who was losing his patience, he swore in Chinese under his breath.

SG-1 huddled together now, "I've got nothing," said Carter who was blown away by this point, at the thought of a new system to map and explore.

"Could be some sort of rouse by a group working for a Goa'uld?" suggested Jack, though clearly sceptical about this.

SG-1 all turned and looked the crew up and down. They turned back.

"I believe this to be extremely unlikely O'neill," said Teal'c. Jack gave him a sarcastic nod of thanks.

"Captain, I don't get why we ain't shootin' 'em yet?" Jayne asked, perplexed. "The doc and his sis ain't gonna be safe much.."

SG-1 turned back at this point.

"Jayne!" Mal growled, "kindly keep your mouth shut," Mal gave him a firm look.

Mal still didn't have the answers he wanted. "Are you here to steal from me or take any of my crew?"

Daniel replied calmly, "We aren't here to steal from you,"

Jack decided to input an answer to the latter question "Why on earth would we want any of your crew?"

Mal surveyed Jack's face, sizing him up again, "Look, despite me thinking you ain't telling the whole truth about where ye came from and frankly I think you talk a mite strange and I don't care for the unsettlement you're causing me and mine. I'm gonna ask you real simple, why're you on my ship?"

"We came for the chitchat and delightful company," Jack retorted, he was beyond humouring this escapade.

Daniel shot him an urging look and spoke quickly. "We are peaceful explorers from a-another galaxy and we came to learn about y…"

Mal sighed and cocked a second gun. "I ain't asking again."

Zoe leaned over to Mal and turned her head, she gave Mal a inquiring look, "Sir, what if they're tellin' the truth? They could be real useful to us in bringin' in the next load," Zoe stood for a moment, shrugged and returned to her original menacing stance, guns at the ready.

Mal let out a long breath and rubbed his neck, "Okay, here's how it's gonna go down, we're gonna lower our weapons, you're gonna leave yours here, you're gonna come with us and finish the 'chitchat' we started earlier. Now I ain't saying I trust ye and I ain't keeping you on Serenity any longer than need be… but since you're here, we may as well… talk."


End file.
